creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
His Face
I'm not here to tell you about a game or how I saw a secret message or even a secret of any kind. No. I'm here to tell you about one of the most horrifying things I've ever seen in my life. It was about four years ago, June 12th, 2009 to be exact, and I know I'll never forget that week. What started out as a harmless night turned into a week of pain. Here, let me start from the beginning for you. It was a night like any other I was visiting some old friends of mine and we decided to go out for some harmless fun. But sadly that night we would regret ever leaving the house. We drove around kicking mailboxes and blasting our music as loud as we could. We turned down a dirt road to go and pick up a friend of ours, but as were driving we see something black in the middle of the road. Thinking it was just a cone or a stick; we drove faster. As we got closer we could make out simple features like legs, hands, and what seemed to be a head with a hat and coat on covering his or "its" face and body. We thought it was just a prank that he was playing on us (as we tend to do that with each other a lot.) Driving more, it didn't move, but as we turned on our headlights we could see that it was an actual person. It looked up at us and that's when I saw it. Those eyes... they were red and it felt as if they were staring into your soul. We quickly tried to drive around, but our car flipped and landed upside-down. Waking up a few moments later we all checked to see if anything was broken. Thankfully we were all fine and nothing was broken, we climbed out of the car with just some minor cuts and a slight gash on my arm, but I thought nothing of it. As we brushed ourselves off, we looked over and there he was just standing there still but now he was facing us but he seemed to be looking down. I started to shake a little. Believe me, it takes a lot to scare me, but this was more horrifying than anything I've ever seen. I asked in a shaky voice, "Who are you?" No answer. I asked again a little more demanding now, "Who are you?!" He just simply looked up at us and there they were, those red eyes again. Terrified, we all turned around and ran as we didn't know what that thing was or if it was even human at all. In doing so, we all ran down the road, hoping we could make it to his house. As we were running, we heard something a few feet away from us. I turned around while running still and as I turned around there it was that thing. It looked as if it was running after us at an inhumanly possible speed. Terrified, I screamed, "Run faster!" Sadly enough, one of our friends wasn't fast enough. As I turned around, I saw him grab him by the throat and shove something into his stomach. I didn't bother helping him as I already knew it was pointless. I heard his scream cut short and that's when I knew he had probably slit his throat or snapped his neck. As we got closer and closer to his house, there was no sign of him. We had no idea what that thing was and we didn't wait to find out either we ran into his house and told him to call the police. About 30 minutes later, the police arrived and we told them what had happened to us and in doing so, we all could tell; they didn't believe us, I mean why would they? We smelled like alcohol and it was 3 in the morning. We knew that it was on us to find out what that thing was we stayed there for the night and we left early the next day. I went home and tried to put what all had happened the previous night together. I thought to myself, "Did I dream the whole thing?" then I thought, "No it was all too real and I couldn't forget those eyes. Those red eyes that could stare into you." I shut my phone off, computer off, and all other electronics. I knew that no one would believe me if I told them that my friend was killed by something unknown, but over the course of a few days, I turned my TV on and I watched in horror as one by one I saw my friends on the news. Each one of them had been killed by a stab to the stomach and their necks were snapped. I knew right then and there that I would be next for I was the only one left, I didn't leave my house the rest of that week; I didn't know when or how it was coming then. Friday night, I came home from the grocery store. I was running low on food and decided to make a quick trip to the store and home; as I got home I quickly shut my door and locked it. I turned around and was about to head to the kitchen to put the food away when I saw it. Written on blood on my wall was, "I'm coming for you". That's when I started to get scared; I put the food up and laid in my bed for a good hour and a half-thinking about that message. All I kept asking myself was, "Why us? What did we do to deserve this?" I sat up and leaned over the edge of my bed and tried to think about all of this. That's when I heard it, light footsteps coming closer and closer towards my door. I got up quietly and slowly started to back away from the door and heading towards the kitchen I went on top of the fridge and got my pistol that I kept up there for emergency's like this one. Then all of a sudden, it stopped; the footsteps were gone. It was as if no one was even there anymore. Cautiously, I walked towards the door and looked through the eye hole and no one was even there. So I walked out there and closed my door behind me. I looked around and no one was outside, it was dead silent out. I turned around and went back inside. I closed the door and locked it, but as I did that, I could hear a faint, raspy breathing coming from the kitchen. I made sure my gun was loaded and I turned around slowly, and there it was. The black figure we had all seen and it looked up at me with those blood red eyes. And it said to me, "I killed your friends and now it's your turn!" and it lunged at me with something sharp in its hands. Terrified, I fired three rounds, two of them missed and one seemed to hit him in the shoulder, but it was as if he couldn't feel it. After that, everything went black and that's when I thought to myself, Am I dead? but I couldn't be I was still breathing I slowly opened my eyes. And I woke up outside as if something had carried me out there. I asked myself if the whole thing was just one big dream, but then I thought, it couldn't have been. Everything was all to real. At least it felt that way right, then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I lifted up my shirt to find a pale white line going across my stomach as if I had been stabbed by something. I went back inside and found something white on my bed, it seemed to be an envelope cautiously picking it up and turning it around I saw my name written on the back in red. Opening it, I found a piece of paper and a couple photos. Looking at the photos, I stared in horror as I saw they were of me, reading the piece of paper as well thinking it was just some kind of sick joke someone was playing on me it read in big letters, "I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU." I dropped the pictures and the paper. I started to scream out in horror and anger. Till this day, I wait for that "thing" to come back for me but, it hasn't been back yet. Even till this day, I still have dreams about those eyes and everything that happened that night.Category:Beings